Bad Romance
by Lulufma
Summary: En un mundo de flashes, fama y moda, Sasuke y Sakura tendrán que lidiar con algunos problemas para sacar su relación adelante, entre los cuales, la enigmática y permanente presencia del diseñador Naruto Uzumaki. [SasuSakuNaru]


**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, es creación de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Nota: Universo Alterno. SSN.

* * *

"**Bad Romance"**

* * *

**Capítulo 1.**

* * *

.

Flashes que pretendían cegarla, tacones de doce centímetros que amenazaban con hacerla caer y centenares de miradas escrupulosas sobre ella. Un gran número de distinguidas personalidades la veían caminar sobre la pasarela y lo que parecía ser un simple recorrido de una modelo por debajo de la talla promedio, para Sakura, significaba la oportunidad de su vida.

Era la tercera en salir, no había abierto la pasarela ni mucho menos la cerraría y por eso la carga de destacar pesaba como nunca sobre sus huesudos hombros. Sakura era consciente que su pasarela debía compensar su metro setenta y tres de estatura y que si era el foco de atención en el desfile, su carrera se dispararía hasta lo alto, logrando quien sabe, hasta desfilar en la semana de la moda de New York. Tan consciente estaba de ello como que Sir Uzumaki, uno de los diseñadores de alta costura más famosos en la actualidad, se encontraba presente en el desfile.

Su estilo era relajado, desenfadado, sus pisadas mucho más largas, los hombros siempre tirados hacia atrás y la mandíbula medianamente tensa. Numerosas revistas le habían dedicado columnas, algunos la señalaban como la próximo modelo _'It'_ de baja estatura y otros medios se habían aventurado a llamarla la nueva Kate Moss. Pintaban un futuro prometedor para ella pero lo cierto es que su éxito solo se basaba en que fotografiaba bien; en las pasarelas muchos diseñadores le habían quitado el visto bueno por medir menos del metro ochenta y hacer que sus prendas no se destacaran lo suficiente.

Sakura Haruno era la consentida de los diarios sensacionalistas y de las revistas juveniles. Su personalidad chispeante, su carisma con los paparazis y el romance que mantenía con un modelo mucho mayor que ella hicieron que sus redes sociales superaran los millones de seguidores en poco tiempo. Uno de sus más grandes aciertos fue teñirse el cabello rubio a rosado flamenco el cual pronto se convirtió en su sello distintivo. Pareciera que tuviera un asesor publicitario dándole consejos para incrementar su fama, pero lo cierto es que todas esas buenas decisiones las tomó sola: se tiñó el cabello porque le gustaban los colores pasteles, era amable con los paparazis porque trataba de ser empática en lo mayor posible, reinventó el vintage porque le gustaban las actrices de los años ochenta y su relación con Sasuke Uchiha era cien por ciento real, ella se había enamorado del modelo apenas cruzaron miradas en un casting de pasarela en Milán.

Volvió tendencia el cabello teñido de colores fantasía, regresó a la moda las boinas y al postear una foto en un restaurante chino, logró incrementar las ventas a casi el doble del susodicho lugar. Era un hecho, Sakura Haruno era la chica de moda.

Por el rabillo del ojo, Sakura creyó distinguir a la única persona a quien quería impresionar. Posó como siempre y después de dos segundos de plantarse al frente de la pasarela para ser fotografiada, regresó hacia los camarines mientras veía a otra modelo caminar en sentido contrario, hacia las luces.

**…**

* * *

.

Luego de tomarse algunas fotos con sus compañeras, Sakura empezó a desvestirse y dejar en los percheros (supervisada por un colaborador) con sumo cuidado la ropa que había vestido. Pasó un pantalón negro por sus largas piernas y deslizó una simple camiseta blanca por su torso, calzó sus slippers negros que le ayudaban a descansar sus pies y finalmente recogió su cabello en un alto moño desordenado. Tomó su bolso de cuero y salió de los camarines por la puerta trasera.

En la sala de eventos se encontraban los demás modelos junto a diferentes diseñadores, camarógrafos y personas importantes. A unos metros de ella pudo distinguir a Shizune, su representante, hablando con un diseñador japonés. La morena era muy eficiente en su trabajo, siempre lograba conseguirle buenos desfiles para reconocidas marcas y portadas en revistas de renombre. Sakura la dejó hacer su trabajo y se dedicó a buscar entre la multitud al hombre causante de sus suspiros.

—¡Frentona! —exclamó una voz femenina cuyo dueña la asfixiaba con un doloroso abrazo.

—Ino —la saludó, despegándose de sus delgados brazos.

La aludida la observó con genuina felicidad y Sakura no pudo evitar sentir -aparte de cariño-, un poco de lástima por su antigua colega de pasarelas. Hacía unos pocos meses, Ino Yamanaka había sido una de las modelos mejor cotizadas en el mercado debido a su estereotipo de rubia americana perfecta: belleza convencional, hermoso rostro y perfecta figura. Todo dio un vuelco de ochenta grados cuando la blonda descubrió el mundo de las cirugías y había decidido inyectarse aceite en los labios e implantarse prótesis de silicona en los senos. Los diseñadores pronto habían dejado de llamarla y hasta su representante, estresado ante tantas negativas, había renunciado. Dejaron de escogerla para los desfiles grandes y las únicas ofertas de trabajo que le llegaban eran desfiles para centros comerciales o de ropa interior barata.

Sakura la había invitado en un intento porque ella recuperara su lugar en la agencia donde ahora seguía desfilando sin ella.

—¿Qué tal te fue? ¿Conseguiste algo? —preguntó Sakura.

—De eso se está encargando mi representante —comentó Ino mientras le daba un sorbo a su trago.

Sakura asintió y aceptó la copa de daiquiri que le ofrecía un mesero.

—¿Tu representante es alguien de confianza? Podría decirle a Shizune que te ayude…

—No te preocupes —desestimó Ino su propuesta—. Es un artista, está rodeado de esa gente, ¿sabes? Me dijo que algunos diseñadores le debían favores así que no tardarás en verme desfilar de nuevo por las mejores pasarelas. Lo único que me molesta es que quieren que me retire los pechos, ¡pero adoro a estas nenas! No sé si pueda hacerlo, Sakura, ojalá pudieras entenderme.

Ino rio escandalosamente y Sakura le pellizcó el brazo por su broma de mal gusto.

En el mundo de la alta costura no podías pasar de la copa B y de la talla 34, lejos de considerarse sexy, lo consideraban vulgar y poco apreciable para las prendas escotadas. Sakura era precisamente 34B y era considerada una de las modelos más rellenas del medio, complicando aún más el problema con su baja estatura.

—¿Has visto a Sasuke-kun? —preguntó Sakura malhumorada.

La rubia soltó otra risa maliciosa mientras pretendía prender un cigarro el cual murió aplastado por los dedos de Sakura.

—No, pero seguro no tarda en llegar. Te vigila como perro en celo.

Sakura quiso decir algo a favor de su pareja pero lo que había dicho Ino se cumplió en cuestión de segundos cuando Sasuke apareció a su lado. No es que el hombre fuera celoso, gran parte de culpa se la atribuía a su cara de pocos amigos y que encima no había ayudado en nada que la prensa afirmara que Sasuke estaba aterrado con que ella lo dejara por un hombre de su edad. Lo único cierto (y que nunca se enterarían los medios de comunicación) es que ella era la aterrada con que Sasuke la dejara; toda esa confianza que desbordaba ante las cámaras solo escondían la inseguridad que tenía para consigo misma.

Ino se esfumó sin saludar ni despedirse, corriendo hacia un chico pálido y de cabello oscuro, ciertamente muy parecido a Sasuke.

El olor a tabaco la obligó a girar su rostro hacia el hombre de metro ochenta y cinco con quien compartía apartamento. Embelesada, Sakura no podía reaccionar de otra forma cuando se trataba de él. Un año y cuatro meses en los que aún no asimilaba el efecto impactante que Sasuke generaba en su menudo cuerpo. Cabello oscuro y desordenado, piel lechosa, nariz recta, rasgos faciales sumamente finos y cuerpo de guerrero; ambos definitivamente hacían un buen _match_ y no solo ella lo pensaba, también lo hacía la prensa de espectáculos y los respaldaba el club de fans que tenían.

Sakura despertó de su burbuja cuando advirtió en el rostro del modelo una acentuada severidad que prometía malas noticias.

—¿Tan mal lo hice? —le preguntó mientras se acercaba.

La respuesta que tuvo a cambio fue un suspiro de humo.

—Tu talón tembló cuando diste la vuelta y tu mentón estuvo demasiado erguido.

Sakura acompañó su suspiro con otro. Había arruinado su sueño, bueno, el de ambos.

—Diablos.

La modelo se dejó caer hacia atrás y con la espalda recargada sobre la pared, aceptó el cigarrillo que Sasuke le ofrecía.

Él, al igual que ella, era modelo y había estado desfilando la ropa masculina de la misma colección. Muy aparte de ello, era su novio, o eso había entendido Sakura desde el día que se besaron. Sasuke Uchiha no era un modelo promedio, para nada, era extremadamente apuesto (parte de su belleza heredada de su madre quien había sido una de las _top models_ en su época) y si bien su situación laboral no era la mejor debido a su edad, aún seguía siendo contratado en desfiles de alta costura. Por un lado Sakura podía ser de estatura menor a la promedio requerida en el modelaje, pero al menos tenía juventud; cuestión que Sasuke envidiaba y adoraba a la vez.

Bordeando los treinta años, Sasuke acababa de celebrar el cumpleaños número diecinueve de Sakura la semana pasada. La sombra del desempleo pisaba sus talones mientras la estrella del éxito iluminaba el camino de la modelo _petite_.

—¿Qué te he dicho de esos zapatos? —dijo él, apuntando despectivamente con su cigarro sus pies.

Ella hizo un puchero infantil que iba acorde a su rostro engreído.

—Me duelen los pies —se quejó.

Sasuke se acercó a ella, a pasos pausados y calmados, no queriendo iniciar la misma pelea de siempre.

—No te favorecen, Sakura —explicó, dejando escapar de sus labios un suspiro cansino —, piensas que lo hago para joderte pero sabes que lo hago por tu bien.

—No eres mi manager, Sasuke —contestó ella también con voz calmada—. Deja de molestar tanto y mejor dame un beso.

La joven modelo, aún maquilada, se colgó del cuello de su novio para recorrer con besos su manzana de Adán hasta llegar al mentón, que es hasta donde podía alcanzar parada de puntillas.

A Sasuke no le hacía nada de gracia las muestras de amor en público, pero tampoco quería hacerle un desplante a su chica en frente de tantas personas importantes, así que optó por la mejor elección: inclinar su cabeza y besarla. El beso se profundizó, ambas lenguas ansiosas por no haberse tocado desde la mañana luchaban por ganar territorio en la otra cavidad; Sakura entrelazaba sus brazos en la nuca de su novio y Sasuke descansaba sus manos sobre las caderas femeninas.

De pronto algo pareció cortar el apasionado momento. El Uchiha empezó a sentirse incómodo por la intensidad de una mirada específica sobre ellos, lo cual era extraño ya que estaba acostumbrado a tener la atención de la multitud, así que para saciar su curiosidad, decidió abrir los ojos, sin despegar sus labios de los de su novia. Lo que encontró fue que entre las decenas de pares de ojos que los observaban, sobresalían dos pupilas azules que a pesar de estar mirándolos de soslayo, la intensidad con que lo hacía era tanta que lograba perturbarlo.

—Allí está —le susurró a Sakura cuando súbitamente la alejó de él—. Ven.

Confundida, Sakura siguió la trayectoria de la mirada de su amado para encontrarse con el diseñador al que ambos apuntaban como objetivo máximo.

—¡No! —exclamó cuando él la tomó la muñeca para arrastrarla— Shizune hablará con él, déjaselo a ella.

Sasuke le devolvió la mirada con la misma ferocidad con la que ella usó para hablar.

—Solo nos acercaremos, no hablaremos con él. Tiene que recordar nuestras malditas caras, Sakura.

Aun cuando Sakura amaba a morir a Sasuke, existían ciertos detalles que ella no dejaba pasar por alto, uno de ellos era que a Sasuke le gustaba tomarse ciertas licencias para tomar decisiones por ella. Otro defecto que a Sakura no le gustaba de Sasuke era su obsesión por el trabajo. Cuando ambos defectos se combinaban solo podía significar una bomba de tiempo que Sakura se aseguraba de apagar antes que fuera demasiado tarde.

Para empezar, desfilar para Sir Uzumaki era el sueño de Sasuke, no el suyo. Ella era consciente que el noventa y nueve por ciento de modelos debían tener esa misma aspiración pero ella no era parte de ese porcentaje. Sabía también que Naruto Uzumaki tenía fama de ser el trampolín de muchos modelos que ahora cobraban casi el triple de lo que habían ganado inicialmente, pero Sakura se conformaba con el cariño de sus fans, las contadas pasarelas que realizaba y las miles de portadas en las que solía salir.

—¡Sasuke, no! —insistió, soltándose de su agarre.

Sasuke la miró como si se tratara la más grande de los traidores.

—Entiendes que esta es una oportunidad única —susurró con firmeza al ver que un grupo de gente se había volteado a verlos.

Ella se encogió de hombros, como si de verdad no le interesara el futuro en la que ambos (más Sasuke) habían trabajado.

—No quiero forzar nada —se explicó—. Déjalo —susurró mucho más relajada—, además no quiero desfilar para alguien que viste un ridículo traje naranja.

Sasuke giró a ver al susodicho, disimuladamente. ¿Cómo ese hombre de traje naranja fosforescente y corbata amarilla podía ser reconocido como un genio de la moda? Rio para sus adentros para no darle el gusta a Sakura pero no le funcionó porque su pequeña novia advirtió diversión en su rostro y se rio en su cara la cual se esforzaba por permanecer seria.

Las veces que lo hacía reír superaban grandemente las ganas de matarla. He ahí el éxito de aquella extraña relación.

—Vamos a casa —le susurró ella cuando terminó de reír.

Sasuke y Sakura se marcharon del desfile y no se molestaron en aparecer para el _after party_. Shizune, quien los vio marcharse, suspiró rendida recordando las veces que le había recomendado a Sakura terminar con esa relación que no iba a parar hacia ningún lado.

Naruto, por su parte, vio marchar a los modelos con buenos ojos. Era una curiosa pareja, de hecho. Decenas de modelos se habían acercado a él desde que había terminado el desfile mientras que ellos habían montado un espectáculo logrando acaparar la vista de fotógrafos quienes no dudaron en tomar cientos de fotos que estaba seguro, serían noticia para mañana.

El diseñador aplaudió su inteligencia, esa es la clase de marketing que un modelo en los años 2000 necesitaba para surgir.

Naruto sonrió y siguió disimulando atención al hombre que se desvivía en halagos para él.

La muchacha de cabello rosa no había llamado su atención, pero su pareja, sí.

:_:

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

**N/A:** Estoy taaan obsesionada con RuPaul's Drag Race ay Diosito ayúdame.

**IMPORTANTE:** Es un **SasuSakuNaru** y **antes que decidan continuar**, debo advertir que este fanfic contiene también yaoi, para los que han leído mis otros trabajos SSN, saben que nunca lo he incluido por eso la aclaración, no deseo traumar más personas.

La historia es medio darks, solo un poco. Si quieren algo bien romanticón de este trío lean _"De a tres"_. No es publicidad xdxd

**Visiten la página de Facebook Lulufma para más información y denle like**, esto tampoco es publicidad (?)

Saludos :B


End file.
